A Elephant Princess Love Story- Kids make mistakes
by NatalyeNicole
Summary: Kuru made a lot of mistakes and is about to get kicked out of palace school. The Queen and Princess set up a deal for Kuru. What will this involve? Can he pull through?
1. Chapter 1

**I have this great idea and if I don't get it down it wont make it into a multi. chapter , so here is the setting you'll get the rest from there its really simple. Alex and Kuru have both lived in Mangapore there whole life . Kuru is 13 , Alex is 12 and is called Princess Liliuokalani. Kuru goes to the Palace school and like any 12 year old runs wild in the palace.**

Elder- " Class you see one day the Princess will rule. You who complete palace school will have a job at the palace..." Looking down at Kuru I see a bright young man most of the time. His eagerness was going to get him in trouble. " Kuru put your hand down my lecture is not over. There are those of you who will get the hard jobs like me a elder/ royal adviser. There will also be those who get the fillers such as elephant boy. Now class this is important. Only five of you will every be high standard enough to talk to the princess and queen daily. These jobs include Council Members, Guards, Palace Security and Royal adviser. " A servant walked in the room rung a bell then left signifying class was over.

Kuru- I figured today would be the day that Omar got on me. There has been at least three times were I had interrupted his lecture. After class I made a run for it. I must have been running fast because I was running in the wrong direction, towards the throne room. I was to late to turn back Omar was already looking for me in the other direction. Keeping a steady pace I continued to run... right into the Queen and the Princess. Thump!

Queen- I have to admit that hurt a lot more then it should, my first thought was of my daughter who I was having a private conversation with. "Liliuokalani are you ok , I am sure ... what is your name?"

Kuru- My ankle stung like fire, but I played it off well. I stood up and was knelling before the queen before she even looked at me. Seeing I would spend my whole life doing this why not get some practice. When the queen asked me my name I was shocked she cared, after all I was only one of her servants till I was older or quit palace school. I stared blackly at the queen. Then my ankle. It took all the strength I had to get up with out falling. My ankle had to have been more the twisted." Your Majesty , my name is Kuru. I am so sorry. This is a big misunderstanding, you see I did not want to be kicked out of the palace school for interrupting Omar. So after class I decided I would make a run for it , only did I realize to late I was running the wrong direction." My cheeks shinned a bright red color if I was going to be kicked out by somebody why did it have to be the queen? Why did it have to be in front of the Princess?

Queen- I knew at this time that Kuru was nothing but frightened. Scared of loosing his only opportunity to a new and better life. Now was a point at my job I hated. By law this had to be punished. I did not want to punish Kuru because one mistake should not ruin his future. "Liliuokalani do you like this boy?" I knew of course my twelve year old daughter would like him, at least enough to give him a job in the palace in return to keep his place at palace school.

Liliuokalani- I got up from the floor and circled the semi- handsome boy twice, He was cute , I knew what my mom was asking. Can we be friends? Do I need a new servant ? Well yes actually considering the other one quit because I was to immature to handle. This boy looked like he could handle me . " Yes mother we will be the best of friends!"

**So this is just the first chapter it will pick up a lot more in the next ones, will Kuru be happy about being a twelve years servant? What will the princess do ? What has she done to make people in the past quit? Find out in my next chapter ...Sorry this one was so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What did Kuru's Job consist of, well were about to find out. Not for people with no imagination.****I should tell you this so you don't get confused but in this fan fic. the Princess is still Omar's kid, but the King is alive making. So there's quite a twist in this story. I wasn't sure if people would understand it .**

Kuru- Weeks had past and thanks to the Queen I had a keep one thing in my life but gained many. Keeping my place at the palace school. Gaining punishments from Omar and the Princess. I now had blisters on my heals, and was racking my brain fro one more possible thing to do to occupy the princess. Before now I never knew how hard it was to keep track of a small child. I was now responsible of getting her ready for class to class and getting her out of trouble. Seeing as I could not keep her from it .

Liliuokalani- I liked the new boy. But that was just my mind talking. He was able to keep me out of my dad (The king not Omar ) office most of the time. Other times the poor boy just got yelled at. My dad was strict, very mean to me and my mother. At a young age I started to wonder why she married him. Today was the day I asked," Kuru your older then me." I said stating what I already knew." Surly in palace school you have learned something about what my mom got out of her royal marriage.

Kuru- It was twisted. Something I did not expect to come out of such a young and pretty little girls mouth. She could not have been thinking about normal reasons or her mom. Her dad had to have been doing something and she wanted answers from me. I could give many but anybody from West Mangapore would tell you. " She married him for the kingdom Princess. You see Anala the royal elephant has been in his family for many years. It left his family through this marriage. Why do you ask Princess?" I frowned knowing I had giving to many answers away.

Liliuokalani- I had the answers I needed. My father never loved me. I now knew why. "Kuru you see , I am apart of the royal family. We are the ones who need to be happy and positive and set examples for the citizens of Mangapore. My family never worked like that. I guess that's why I am such a bad kid. I blame it mostly on my parent absence. Then they tell me I am wrong I am always butting in there offices at work." I felt like in the short time I knew Kuru, I had told him a lot about my life and my problems. I guess that's another reason people quit on me. Servant's were usually afraid of the death sentence put on telling royal secrets. Kuru was brave. I smiled to my self." Kuru why aren't you afraid of palace punishment given for all the secrets I have told you?

Kuru- It was true, but I felt like the princess was having a breakdown. My job as a servant was to help the princess when she needed me. Using my best judgment the princess needed me. " Princess I am not afraid , because you are not afraid. You live with people every day of you life who pay no attention to you. You deserve better." I wasn't sure how she would take the last part. The Queen and Kin were as high up as you could go in this world. I knew little of the other world, but the elders had once told us that they had a different government then us. Everyone there was of same standards. That's were I wish I could take the princess.

Liliuokalani-Kuru was a big part of my life now. He knew more about me then I did. This was something my mom must have known, she gave him that second chance for a reason. I think this was it. The only concern I had was I told Kuru everything about me but knew nothing about him. " I want to visit west Mangapore. Kuru I want to see your home and your family. Can I meet them?" I smiled at the end so he knew I was honest.

Kuru- The princess wanted to know what west Mangapore was like. I did not get off easy for running in to them that day , I actually might have gotten the harder punishment. West Mangapore was not a place for royalty. The princess did not act like royalty though. Then and again every body knows her face. But still I can not refuse she is Princess Liliuokalani future ruler of Mangapore. I would say yes. The truth was I only had one person left living in my family, and I did not live in a house I lived in a small shack." Princess I must warn you West Mangapore is not fun and games it is a dangerous place. I lived there most of my life."

Liliuokalani-"Shhh! Kuru your taking me , besides at this point I will do anything to make my dad and the elders mad!" Grabbing Kuru's arm I took him up to my room were he could help me with my studies. ( again)

Kuru- "You might not like what you see a lot has changed !"

**Ok so I decided to put stuff about west Mangapore in there for a reason. This does not really unfold until the next chapter. So keep reading. Also excuse the fact there has been no romance yet but, I wanted to put something tragic in there first before I started that.**

**I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
